


aReA fiFtY oNe

by hanswrld



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fighting and violence, Fluff, I have shit humor, I suck at writing I am so sorry, I use humor to make the story longer, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Minecraft references, Mutal Pining, Nine or None, Pls enjoy this, Sad with a Happy Ending, Supernatural aspect, Superpowers, Swearing, area 51, badass stray kids, bro the hello kitty, im a multi soo, jeongin interesting, jeongin will appear later I swear, jisung smart in this, minsung uwu, my tags are so weird wtf, not really heros, woojin will appear later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanswrld/pseuds/hanswrld
Summary: “Let’s raid aReA fiFtY oNe!”Han Jisung loves being risky, so he decides to take his life up a notch and raid aReA fiFtY oNe. What they find inside isn't necessarily what they were expecting, but rather it was better. Will it be aliens or something more?





	aReA fiFtY oNe

“I think they’re hiding aliens in aReA fiFtY oNe!” Jisung kept his eyes glued to his phone, replying with a hum to whatever his friend said. 

“Ji! Listen to me!” With a sigh, Jisung looked at Felix. 

“I said! They might be hiding aliens in aReA fiFtY oNe!!” Felix repeated, “we should go ambush it!” 

Jisung’s eyes changed and his bored brown eyes suddenly became mischievous. He looked at Felix, “why not. Let’s do it.” 

Felix rose his eyebrows in doubt, “seriously??” 

“Don’t believe me?” Jisung frowned, “fine, I’ll go do it with Hyunjin then.” 

Felix whined, clinging onto Jisung’s shirt, apologizing for not believing him and begging to take him with them. Jisung laughed, “as if I’d leave you. Come on, let’s go drag Hyunjin with us.” 

The two later arrived to their friend’s house and Felix decided it was smart to rapidly press on the doorbell, soon a grumpy Hyunjin swung the door open. Jisung and Felix gave him their most innocent smiles. 

“Hiya there Hyunjinnie!” Felix saluted, “let us in.” 

Without waiting for Hyunjin to give them permission, the two had already made their way inside, pushing the taller out of the way. “I didn’t say that you could come in! What the fuck, get out.” 

Jisung smirked, “no, because we have a proposal for you,” Hyunjin frowned, giving up, fully knowing that nothing can get his friends to leave the house.

“Ok.” He said, “what do you two want?” 

“Let’s raid aReA fiFtY oNe!” Felix suggested without missing a beat. Jisung grinned from behind the blonde, Hyunjin looked at them as if they were insane. 

“Raiding aReA fiFtY oNe?!” Hyunjin laughed, “are you crazy? That sounds like a great plan.” 

“I knew you were going to join us!” Jisung exclaimed, running a hand through his brown hair. His eyes sparkled with excitement, it had been a long time since something interesting happened.

Jisung didn’t know when was the last time he had felt his blood boil in anticipation. For years Jisung had done things others would find insane, he was called a ‘dare devil’ for several stunts he had done in the past. Felix and Hyunjin were the only ones who ever aided him with his antics, they always supported him with his plans. Many people called the three of them crazy and Jisung accepted it as a compliment. Just like Jisung, both Felix and Hyunjin were starting to get bored of their life without their old shenanigans, that’s why it was so easy to persuade them. Ever since Jisung was put on house arrest for lighting fireworks indoors, for five months he hadn't been able to do anything he wanted. Jisung had to earn the authority’s trust before he could be what he was famous for again, and it’d been exactly a year since he gained his freedom. He thought that maybe it's time to take it up a notch. Jisung grinned, he was ready to risk his life. 

“So.. how shall we do this?” Hyunjin asked, picking up his coffee. He studied how Jisung’s face lit up, as an idea probably arose in his mind. Soon the brown-haired male started to draw out their plan, explaining it in simple terms for the other two. 

“Now we just need more people to help us.” Jisung stated, “do you guys know anyone that might help?” 

Felix beamed, “this is where I come in!” 

After a few minutes of the blonde being on the phone, he announced that they gained two more ‘raiders’. “Well.. who are they?” Hyunjin questioned, as he reviewed Jisung’s plan over again. 

Felix winked, “you’ll meet them tomorrow.” The other two hummed, content with the blonde’s reply.

They spent the rest of the day talking about their plan and playing video games. Jisung watched the other two play minecraft as he rewrote his whole plan to make it easier to explain for tomorrow, he wrote some backup plans also just in case. He wished that they had at least 9 persons, but Jisung was fine with 5. 

“Hey Lix.” Jisung called out. The blonde hummed, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.“Do you think.. with your powers we could sneak in or do we have to force our way through?” 

Felix froze, thinking about the older’s question. 

“So.. you want me to use my invisibility to sneak us in?” He questions, “it could work but.. wouldn’t the military have anti-power defense?” 

The brunette hummed, clearly trying to figure out a way on how to get into aReA fiFtY oNe. Jisung’s lips form a line, “we could test it out when we get there.” 

The younger nods, not questioning what Jisung just mentioned, and immediately resumed to help Hyunjin find a stronghold. Jisung ended up leaving their plan alone and watching the other two play their game. 

—

The following day they were gathered in Felix’s apartment. Felix decided that it was more convenient for the other two ‘raiders’ to meet them there, although it was also an excuse to play more video games. They were scheduled to come around lunch time, and there were around fifteen minutes before they would arrive. Jisung plopped down beside Hyunjin, “Felix, you should clean your house a bit.” 

“Why?” 

“Hospitality.” The taller pointed out. Felix frowned, standing up to actually tidy up his home a bit. Minutes later, the doorbell was heard throughout the house. Felix used his powers to run through the wall as a shortcut before he swung the door open. 

“Welcome!” Felix greeted. Hyunjin peeked from behind the wall, while Jisung didn’t bother to greet the visitors, instead waited in the living room. Soon Felix came in, two unknown males tagging along behind him. Jisung observed the two. The shorter male was dressed in all black and had a recognizable chin, the brunette thought that he might be emo or some gangster. Meanwhile the other was the complete opposite, he was taller and dressed in a bit more colorful way, he was also wearing glasses and had red fluffy hair. Jisung didn’t care what kind of people they might be as long as they were willing to raid aReA fiFtY oNe.

“Felix introduce us.” Hyunjin said, he was behind Jisung and the farthest from the visitors. The brunette was confused as to why he was acting this way. 

“Ok!” Felix cheered, “so the short one is Changbin! He gets grumpy but deep down he’s really adorable!” 

Changbin frowned, “i’m not adorable..” 

The blonde smiled, “anyway.. The red one is Seungmin! He’s got quite an attitude but he’s smart and nice! Seungmin be nice.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

Jisung nodded, “I’m Jisung and this one behind me is Hyunjin.” The two nodded as they followed Felix to the couches, and following in suit, both Jisung and Hyunjin also sat down. “So let me explain why we’re here in more detail.” 

It took longer than expected to explain the plan because of the constant questions Seungmin had, Jisung didn’t mind due to the questions actually being important. However Changbin’s questions weren’t relevant at all, he complained twice to why he had to work with the redhead, Seungmin always gave a snarky remark which made it even worse. Thankfully the two had quite useful powers that Jisung could take into account for the plan. What Jisung couldn’t figure out, was that why Hyunjin was so wary of Seungmin, but that was something he wanted to figure out later. 

“What school did you go to?” Jisung asks.

“Not really important.” Changbin mumbles, “just UA.” Hyunjin spat out his drink upon hearing what he said, and Felix just smiled proudly at his friends. Jisung had a calmer reaction than the taller, instead his eyes widened in surprise. 

“Not important? You guys went to the top school for people like us. I trust that you guys know how to use your powers to its full extent.” The brunette states, “the three of us went to a normal school, I didn’t want to go through all that harsh training.” 

Seungmin shrugged, mumbling a ‘good for you’ quietly. Jisung didn’t bother questioning the younger for what he meant, because he could guess what it was all about.

Felix raised his hand, “when are we going to head to aReA fiFtY oNe though?” 

“Obviously not tomorrow.” Jisung responds, “let’s meet back here on Saturday, pack your shit and get ready for a long trip. If any of you have questions, call me. Also Changbin and Seungmin I want to meet with you guys throughout the week, so I can assess on how I can use you two.” The two nodded, and packed their things to leave the house. Felix waved them goodbye while Hyunjin watched Seungmin take off. 

Once they left, Jisung immediately went back to rereading their plan over and over again, occasionally adding and getting rid of some aspects. He wanted the plan to be perfect and have no fault, for he thinks that one single mistake could ruin everything. After learning both Changbin’s and Seungmin’s powers he put them to advantage though he had hoped for more bizarre powers. When the ability is more unique it becomes easier to get past the defences of aReA fiFtY oNe, and the easier to distract their guards. It was the only thing Jisung was missing. Sighing, Jisung went to lay down on the couch to be able to think better, his thoughts however were interrupted by Felix’s screaming.

“Hyunjin shoot it! It’s almost dead! You just gotta shoot it a couple more times!” Felix yelled.

“Bro, I can’t I ran out of arrows.”

“Then what the fuck should we do?!!!”

Hyunjin’s eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t fucking know!?”

Due to all the screaming, Jisung’s curiosity won and he decided to find out what was happening with his two friends. What he found was rather disappointing, both Hyunjin and Felix were so excited about killing the ender dragon that they started yelling at each other. The brunette rolled his eyes at their antics. 

“Hyunjin, you have poison arrows in your inventory.” Jisung pointed out.

Hyunjin pouted, “but I suck at aiming!” 

“For fucks sake Hyunjin, pass them to me!” Hyunjin nodded at Felix and immediately did what he was told.

Jisung stood up from his spot and started to pack his things. 

“Felix!” He called, the blonde responded by raising his hand and forming a thumbs up. “I’m leaving! I’ll see you two on Saturday.” 

“Mhm, see you! Bye Ji!.” Jisung gave Felix a pat on the head before he made his way out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I also hope you understood some of the references I made. Anyway I'm so sorry if this sucks, I know I'm a shit writer.
> 
> Bye! (~˘▾˘)~


End file.
